Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to systems that process product information requests from a client to multiple servers.
Discussion of Related Art
Customers commonly utilize internet-based interfaces, such as online shopping portals of websites or in-store terminals, to browse through, purchase, or retrieve information related to products provided by a company. Through such an interface, customers are able to retrieve information about a specific product such as the availability (e.g., store locations within a defined area at which the product is available) and the price of the product. Typically, customers retrieve product information, such as availability or price, by submitting an inquiry or request to the interface and the interface communicates with one or more store servers to retrieve the requested information. Such product information requests are commonly formatted as Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP)/Hypertext Transfer Protocol Secure (HTTPS) or asynchronous Message Queue (MQ) requests.